


Fears

by JayOrLex



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayOrLex/pseuds/JayOrLex
Summary: Miranda and Butch have their first real talk since they'd escaped the Vault.





	Fears

No matter how hard she tried, not even with the slow rhythm of Butch's breathing beside her, she wasn't able to fall asleep.

She thought too damn much.

She huffed a frustrated groan, turning on her side away from Butch. It was either the movement or the discomfort practically radiating off of her that woke him enough to roll over and drape one arm loosely around her waist, burying his face into her neck.

After a while of silence, she'd thought he was asleep again but then noticed his breath wasn't evening out. "What's got you so upset, Mandy?" The drowsiness made his voice thick.

She sighed, refusing to look at him as she made out the distant silhouette of Charon, their loyal guard who insisted on always taking the night shift. "What are your biggest fears, Butch?"

He shifted, thinking. "Well, that depends. Do you mean in the vault, or out here?"

She moved to lay on her back, looking at him. "Both." 

His eyes were on the starry night sky, face illuminated only a bit by the campfire. "Remember our first night?"

She smiled sweetly. "How could I forget?"

His eyes flicked down to her, giving her a soft smile before he looked back to the sky. "I guess I just, was scared that one morning I'd wake up and find out it was all a dream. Or worse, you'd wake up before me one day, watch me sleeping with mouth open wide and hair everywhere and think, this isn't working. That everything you thought made you fall in love with me was just annoying to you now. You'd go the kitchen alone, brewing a cup of coffee with your bowl of sugar bombs, staring at the door..."

He looked at her now. "I was scared one day you'd wake up and come to the realization that you don't love me anymore."

The small crack in his voice made her eyes sting. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek, drawing small circles in his soft skin as she leaned in, kissing him slow and sweet. She broke away, waiting for him to open his eyes before she continued. "Butch Deloria, I promise you that I will never stop loving you. Not until my last breath, and beyond that still."

His sleepy dark blues searched her for any sign of regret before he finally submitted, sighing into a smile. "Me more."

She curled into his chest then, using her folded arm as a pillow as he draped the bedroll's blanket back over them and pulled her in closer. A beat later, he stirred again. "Wait, what's your worst fear?"

She smiled wide. "Furries."

He snorted into a deep, long chuckle then. "Fuck off, Miranda."


End file.
